How Not To Celebrate Your Birthday
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: "I'll give you the rest of today to figure out what I've done, one day Stoick, after that we can all meet up and negotiate." Stoick had attempted to get a few moments of sleep, but couldn't get the deranged berserkers words out of his mind, were the threats empty? If not, what had Dagur done? What was he missing? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The gang is planning a special surprise for Hiccup's 16th birthday, but when the heir disappears can Berk figure out what has happened?

Hiccup was awoken by a hard shove to his left shoulder, making the boy almost fall off his wooden bed.

"Why would you do that?" Declares the red head angrily, not even looking at the person responsible for his harsh awakening.

A loud chuckle escapes the perpetrators mouth, causing said Viking to freeze in response.

Hiccup knew that voice! But it wasn't possible, slowly the boys gaze moves to Toothless's rock, but there's no sign of his beloved dragon.

Hiccup determinedly spins around to face his unwanted guest "Where's Toothless?"

The figure smiles devilishly at the dawning fear appearing from the boy's eyes "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Hiccup glares and jumps from the bed "No more games. Where is my dragon?"

The figure remains silent, his hands carefully moving to the bag on his side.

Hiccup continues to stare, unaware of the pending danger that was yet to come.

"I don't know where your little dragon is, Hiccup." Speaks the opposing male as he makes his way closer to Hiccup

Hiccup instantly begins backing away, he wasn't afraid by any means, however, he was angry and annoyed.

The intruder grabs hold of the boy's neck, pulling the younger teen into his body "But I'll find him soon enough."

Hiccup struggles to get free, if he didn't have Toothless then where was he? Why would his dragon have left him all alone?

"Let go of me!" Screams the Berkian Heir, where was his father? Was no one at the house?

The man laughs once again and tightens his grip, causing Hiccup to weaze "Oh you bring the funny, Hiccup, but I think it's time we take our leave."

Hiccup's eyes widen, had he just said we? "No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" The teen kicks at his captor, nailing him in the stomach with his prosthetic.

The man howled in pain before dropping his prey, that kid could really pack a punch.

Hiccup quickly makes it to his feet and begins to run, he needed to get as far away as he possible could, not to mention find his father and dragon. "Toothless! Bud!"

Hiccup had just made it to the top of the stair case when he was grabbed from behind and ... Pushed down the steps.

The boy grunted as his body collided with each board, he hoped he would receive only small bruises from the ordeal.

The man stares in awe as the boy fell, he easily could have over powered the boy without harming him, but where was the fun in that?

Hiccup finally makes it to the bottom, his body radiating from the pain, thankfully nothing seemed to be broken.

The man jumped from the stairs, landing right behind the hurting target. "You put up a better fight then I thought."

Hiccup grunts as he begins crawling across the floor "And you expected something different?"

Once again the attacker laughs "Oh I was counting on it" with that he slams his foot into his victims back, holding the boy down as he removes his bundles of ropes and rags.

Hiccup screams as he's forced to the ground, the pressure on his back increasing as he struggles. "Dad!"

Hiccup's head is quickly lifted by use of his auburn locks, making him cry out once more. "Toothless!"

Hiccup is silenced by the balled up clothe when it's forced into his mouth, before the teen can spit the horrid gag out, a long strip of leather is wrapped around his head and over his lips.

Hiccup struggles as the leather is repeatedly looped around his head and knotted closed.

"I hope you like my handiwork, Hiccup." Begins the captor as he tightens the already tight bindings "I created these little knots just for you."

Hiccup's arms are then grabbed and forced behind his back, the familiar feeling of the corse ropes surround each wrist before the two are tightly crossed and knotted together across his back.

"The more you struggle, the tighter they get." To emphasize his point, the man grabs Hiccup's elbows and pulls, causing the ropes to become tighter.

Hiccup winces, he can hardly feel his hands, he knows that if he let's his legs be tied, he'll have no hope of escaping.

Determined, the young Haddock raises his legs upwards and makes contact with the back of the mans head.

The captor was just getting the ropes to tie Hiccup's legs when he's suddenly shot forward and off the boys back.

Hiccup hurriedly makes his way for the front door, all he had to do was get outside and he could get someones attention.

Unfortunately, the man knew this fact as well, but quickly came up with a little game, grabbing more ropes and creating a lasso.

The game begins as the homemade creation is launched through the air and around Hiccup's forearms.

The rope is then pulled and the knot tightens "You really are fun, Hiccup!" The captor begins tugging, forcing his hostage around in a circle, effectively binding the boy even more.

However, just as easily as as he pulled, the younger viking would simply unravel.

After about a minute of the same effect a new approach is taken, instead of pulling Hiccup to him ... He began to run circles around Hiccup.

All the heir could do was stand and stare as his deranged attacker maliciously ran around and around him, the ropes still in his hand quickly confining his struggling shoulders down to his elbows.

Once he ran out of the rope in his hand, he knotted the last length into the the already bound wrist ties.

Without a word, Hiccup is pushed down to the ground, the man sits on his stomach as more ropes are forced upon the boys stump and under his right knee.

"One last bundle, Hiccup!" Beams the man as he shows his captive his final chords.

Once again he can only stare and wince as the fibers force his crossed leg and prosthetic together, Hiccup did attempt to keep the two apart, but the man was relentless and would cross his legs even more.

Once Hiccup is fully bound, his captor lifts the boy bridal style and begins walking towards an open sack "You'll be staying in here for a little bit."

Hiccup struggles once more, screaming into his gag, he couldn't let this happen! He refused to allow it

"Tooomflssss!"

The figure smiled as he drops his little brother into the sack, watching Hiccup's eyes as he slowly closes the bag and ties it shut with more ropes.

Hiccup's then thrown over his shoulder and taken away, to where the teen didn't know, but what he did know was he was now at the mercy of the one and only ... Dagur the Deranged.

 **I know, another dragons story and yet I still have yet to finish How To Start A War, I promise that I am working on that one as much as I can, I'm still a little bit stuck and that's why its taking me so long, but I haven't given up on it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid smiles as the finishing touches are placed for the celebration, Hiccup would be sixteen tomorrow and was in for a huge surprise.

On a long table they borrowed from the great hall sat banquets of Hiccup's favorite foods, a wide variety of breads and cheeses, many different types of berries and even a fruit drink that Snotlout and Fishlegs made from ground up blue berries.

Another table was covered in drawings the group had made, granted nothing compared to anything Hiccup had drawn, but they knew he'd love them regardless.

"Were all set!" Beams Fishlegs as the banner is put up, the simple words "Happy Birthday Hiccup!" Covering the parchment.

"This is going to be awesome!" States Snotlout as he begins to become excited, they'd be planning this for a week now and it was finally here.

"My boys going to love it." Smiles Stoick as Toothless coos in agreement, it had been very hard not to tip Hiccup off about the party, they'd both made sure the boy was sound asleep before heading out.

"Well what are waiting for?" Asks the twins in unison, even they were ready to get the show on the road

Astrid smiles and hops on Stormfly "I'll go get the boy of honor." The blond takes to the air and makes her way to the Haddocks home.

Upon arriving, Astrid decides to use Hiccup's bedroom window rather than the door, besides she could have more fun this way.

Once Stormfly got close enough, the female launched from her Deadly Nadders back and inside the bedroom.

Astrid plays with her bangs in embarrassment of breaking into Hiccup's room, but still makes her way to the empty bed.

"Hiccup?" Astrid is met with only the sound of her echoing voice "Hiccup?"

Annoyed that the boy wasn't responding she makes her way down the stairs "Hiccup?" She begins to look everywhere her friend could be, but finds nothing.

She becomes horrified as a thought crosses her mind "Oh no ... !"

Quickly Astrid exits the house and jumps on her dragons back "Stormfly up, we have to get back to the cove."

The cove and gang come into view as the teen lands "We have a problem."

Snotlout and Stoick jump out from behind a bush on either side of Astrid "Happy Birth ... The pair trail off as there's no sign of the birthday boy.

"Where's Hiccup?" Asks Fishlegs tentatively as he begins playing with his pudgy fingers

Astrid lowers her gaze "I think Hiccup woke up and went searching for Toothless, he wasn't at the house."

Stoick begins to laugh "Oh my boy and that dragon are inseparable! Hiccup will show up here soon enough."

Everyone nods and resumes their hiding positions, waiting for Hiccup to appear.

Seconds turned into minutes and slowly those minutes became much more, by this point no one was hiding.

"Uhhh where's Hiccup?" Questions Tuffnut "This is his party ... Right?"

Snotlout nods his head "Yes Tuffnut, it is."

"Soooo what gives?" Asks Ruffnut a little offended Hiccup hadn't even bothered to come.

"He should have been here by now." States Astrid, her blue eyes gaze around the area in search

Stoick nods his head "Aye, Hiccup should have found us by now."

Toothless decides enough is enough, he'd make sure Hiccup knew exactly where his dragon was.

The Night Furies head lifts and a bright plasma blast is shot into the sky.

"Great idea Toothless!" Declares Stoick "There's no way in Thor Hiccup didn't see that."

Toothless smiles his gummy grin in anticipation, the group quickly move back into their hiding spots as small sounds begin to be heard approaching.

The moments become tense as the unmistakable breaking of branches draws closer, the group snickered and began their count down.

Stoick raised his fist, fingers slowly moving down, voice whispering "One"

The teens nod and wait as the sounds get closer, Hiccup was sure taking his time. "Two."

Everyone prepares to pounce as the dark figure appears "Three."

Stoick's fist closes as the chief jumps out from his hiding spot, the others following "Happy Birthday!"

Chief and teenagers stare at the site before them, standing straight ahead of them was anyone but Hiccup.

Stoick approaches the teenaged chief immediately in anger, Dagur had no right to intrude of his sons party, let alone the island.

"Dagur, what in the name of Thor are you doin here?"

Dagur laughs, Stoick had no idea of what he'd done, more importantly who he currently had in his possession "I came to offer you a trade."

"A trade? What could you possibly have?" Snarks Snotlout, was this guy serious?

Dagur smiles at that question, looking to the tables and banner, that's right, Hiccup's birthday is tomorrow "I want that Night Fury."

Dagur points towards Toothless, he couldn't wait to break a fathers heart "And you WILL give me the dragon, Stoick."

The teens all laugh "The only thing you're getting is a kick off of Berk." Declares Astrid, her hands crossing in front as a smug smile appears on her face.

"Oh you don't want that, trust me." Says Dagur, he was having fun! Almost as much fun as he'd had with little Hiccup.

"I wont be tellin ya again, Dagur. Get off my island." Demands the chief

Dagur arches his back and let's loose a maniacal howl "You haven't figured it out yet!"

That comment caught everyones attention, confused looks going all around "What are you talking about?" Questions Astrid

"I was wrong, you all bring the funny!" Tears fall from Dagur's happy eyes

"Bring the funny?" Asks Fishlegs "What does that mean?"

"I forgot, you weren't there to witness the funny!" Beams Dagur

"Uhh is anyone else lost?" Asks Tuffnut, turning to face his twin sister who merely nods in response

"Tell you what Stoick, I'll make this more interesting."

Stoick's eyes narrow "What are you playing at, Dagur?"

"I'll give you the rest of today to figure out what I've done, one day Stoick, after that we can all meet up and negotiate."

"There will be no negotiations! Now get off my island!"

Dagur sneers before walking backwards out of the cove "I'll be waiting Stoick." The deranged boy's eyes glint as he recedes deeper into the shadows.

 **Uh-oh will they ever notice Hiccup is missing? Stay tuned, folks and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that about?" Asks Snotlout as the group continue to stare at the spot Dagur had stood "Has Dagur been sniffing dragon nip or something?"

"He's definitely on something!" Agrees Ruffnut

"Should we be worried?" Questions Fishlegs "I mean Dagur seemed deadly serious."

Astrid scoffs "He's a big talker, Fishlegs, he's just trying to scare us."

"That maniac is not getting my boy's dragon." Declares Stoick, his eyes shine as the sun begins to rise.

"We planned to have Hiccup's party early, but let's postpone until tonight and get some rest, Odin knows we need it."

The teens all nod in agreement and follow their chief back towards the village, Dagur's threat was empty and they had nothing to fear.

Stoick makes sure each of the teens gets home safely, after saying hello and goodnight to their dragons who they'd left home to setup the party they each tucked themselves into bed.

Stoick had attempted to get a few moments of sleep, but couldn't get the deranged berserkers words out of his mind, were the threats empty? If not, what had Dagur done? What was he missing?

A nagging feeling at the back of his mind kept saying Hiccup's name over and over, it would make sense that Dagur had done something to his son.

Stoick began his own investigation into Hiccup's disappearance, going first through the boy's room, noting the scuff marks on the floor.

A fighting scene began to play in his head, Hiccup had been woken up and attacked in his bedroom, by the looks of the footprints his son had managed to run toward the stairs.

Stoick walks the path from the other set of prints to the stairs, Hiccup's weren't seen going down the steps, but a large blob at the bottom told the story.

Hiccup had been pushed or thrown down the steps as the attacker watched from above. Stoick made his way down as the scene continues to play.

Once the attacker makes it downstairs he catches Hiccup, only to lose him judging by the prints a few steps from the door, followed by drag marks.

There was no doubt now, Dagur had attacked and abducted his son. Angrily the father and chief slams the front door as he runs towards the cove.

Meanwhile, Dagur watched the small island from his ship, quite shocked that no one had noticed the missing heir.

The deranged boy smiled as he remembered his little hostage, Hiccup would prove to be useful, he knew it, once that stupid father realizes his baby boy was gone, he'd hand over anything to get him back.

Sneering Dagur makes his way to just below the deck, looking down through the metal bars at the bound and gagged heir.

Hiccup looks up to meet Dagur's gaze, his green eyes stabbing into his deranged kidnappers, he would have spoken a comment he knew would make Dagur mad, if it wasn't for the stupid gag.

"I forgot today was your birthday, brother! You're sixteen now, well let's hope you get to live to enjoy it."

Hiccup yells a muffled retort, but it's indistinguishable so Dagur continues "By this time tomorrow you'll either be back home safe and sound or at the bottom of the ocean, it really depends on your daddy."

Hiccup struggles in the ropes, his father would give up anything to save him, he begged he wouldn't give up his best friend.

Dagur smiles before grabbing a bucket of fish guts and oil, the deranged teen dumps the content straight on Hiccup's head "Can't have your dragon tracking you down, I gotta go finish some business with your daddy now, be a good little captive, Hiccup."

Hiccup continues to glare in anger and disgust as Dagur begins to shut the hidden door used to cover his prison.

Just before the boards completely over Dagur whispers "Happy Birthday Hiccup."

 **Happy Birthday indeed, Hiccup's captured and no one knows ... Or do they? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dagur was wrong, someone, other than Stoick had noticed that Hiccup was missing, that person had been searching ever since they made it back into town.

Toothless roared for his rider, the dragon running all around, he couldn't find Hiccup anywhere, not even his scent could be tracked!

The boy wasn't at home, or the forge, the academy, the cove, the great hall, sandy beach, whispering death tunnels!

Toothless let out another frustrated roar, where was his Hiccup?!

Stoick hears his sons dragons roars and begins a run back to the ailing beast, Toothless sounded so sad and he couldn't have the village after his head once again.

He finds the Dragon roaring into the sky outside his small town, thankfully no one was around to witness the strange behavior.

"Toothless, do you know where Hiccup is?" The dragon can't even make eye contact with the approaching chief, small tears slide from his scales in defeat.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, when we left to prepare the party." Begins Stoick, he knows somethings happened to his son, but wasn't sure how to go about informing his dragon.

Toothless's eyes rise to meet Stoick's as dawning realization begins to take over "No one around the village has seen Hiccup either." Continues Stoick

The events of the other night begin to play in the dragons mind as Dagur's words narrate.

He said he did something, that he was shocked no one had noticed, he'd demanded a trade for him, but he never said what he had! Wait ...

"Dagur's done somethin with Hiccup and I'm going to find out what." Declares Stoick as he and Toothless head into the forest and toward the cove.

"Dagur! Dagur, where are ya!" Yells the chief as he and the dragon reach the cove "I demand to know what you've done!"

Dagur laughs as he moves from his hiding spot "You're more dense than I thought, Stoick."

Stoick ignores the comment and draws his sword, obviously the teen chief didn't know he'd figured out he had Hiccup "I wont ask again."

Dagur sighs and rolls his eyes, Stoick had managed to make the game boring, he'd have to shake things up "Fine, you already ruined the fun anyways, why not let the cat out of the bag?"

Stoick glares and Toothless growls at the smile spreading across Dagur's face "I have a little something that's very precious to you both."

"Go on." Speaks Stoick, already knowing full well that something was really someone, he'd decided to play dumb, a part of him couldn't help but be in a state of denial.

"Oh you know, it's about this tall." Says Dagur as his hands move to just above his shoulders "Dark hair and green eyes, goes by the name Hiccup."

Stoick's eyes widen in horror, he was not prepared to hear that his fears were confirmed "Where's my son?"

Dagur waves a casual finger "Uh uh Stoick, first were going to make a deal, the dragon, for Hiccup."

Toothless growls, Dagur had Hiccup! He'd taken his rider! The dragon gets ready to fire, if he so much as harmed his little buddy.

"I made sure to say Happy Birthday to him, but it's really up to you if he lives to be sixteen."

Stoick launches at the teen, Toothless as well, easily catching the smug berserker "Where is he? What have you done with Hiccup?"

Dagur smiles "It's not my fault you both left him all alone, easy prey to be snatched."

Stoick forces Dagur to his feet before dragging him towards the town, ignoring all the cries and shocked looks he grabs the horn to signify an attack and blows.

Villagers come rushing out to view the scene, teens included as they groggily awake.

"People of Berk!" Yells Stoick to his people as a crowd forms "This Berserker has committed an ultimate form of treason against us!"

Everyones eyes widen at the news, an ultimate form? What could he have done to make the chief so angry?

"Tell them what you did, Dagur!" Demands Stoick as he pushes the younger chief forward

Dagur laughs at this turn of events, telling the entire island what he'd done suddenly became so appealing to him, so how could he pass up the opportunity?

"Alright, since you asked so nicely Stoick." Grins Dagur "Last night I broke into the chiefs little hut and snatched your precious little Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

 **Stoick's suspicion has been confirmed and good old Toothless didn't forget about his little Hiccup**


	5. Chapter 5

"It was way too easy! Hiccup put up a good fight though, you'd have been proud of him!" Exclaims Dagur towards Stoick. The villagers stow in anger, how dare this bratty chief kidnap their heir! This was a declaration for war.

"You know what happens next, Dagur? Kidnapping my son is punishable by death, this could lead to war." Declares Stoick

Dagur chuckles "I know! Finally I might get to satisfy my need for blood, the Berserkers will be back on top."

"Are you forgetting that ;we have an island full of fire, breathing dragons on our side? You don't stand a chance." Claims Astrid as she and the other teens proudly stand next to their now angry dragons.

Dagur smirks, oh this was getting very interesting "Are you forgetting my little trump card? Sure; Hiccup may not be as awesome as a dragon, but he's the perfect leverage."

Toothless growls, his wings used to push against Dagur's back, throwing him to his knees.

"Looks like the dragons unhappy with me! Is the poor, little dragon missing his Hiccup?" Speaks Dagur in a baby mocking tone "All you have to do is hand yourself over to me and Hiccup will be free."

The other dragons growl, they knew a lie and trap when they saw one and this definitely was one. "You'll be freein my son either way, Dagur!" Bellows Stoick as he picks the deranged teen off the ground by his neck "Where. Is. Hiccup?"

Before any retort can be made, the berserker gives a loud howl to the sky followed by more rambunctious laughter.

"You've really got a handle on the whole deranged thing." States Gobber

Dagur suddenly grows completely silent, his head down to the ground "Hand over the dragon to me now, or Hiccup dies."

"Like that's ever going to happen!" Says Snotlout "We'll beat you, save Hiccup and send you off to your pathetic island in defeat again."

"Are you sure about that?" Speaks Dagur evily, his tone causing everyone to freeze "Either I get that dragons' head to mount on my wall." A pointer finger levels at Toothless "Or my men obey orders and kill my brother."

"Technically, Hiccup isn't your brother." Pipes in Fishlegs, he hated when people mis-read the facts "And how could you have given any orders for Hiccup to be killed when you've been here the entire time?"

A loud rumble is the only answer that's received, followed by a bright light and thick, dark smoke. Stoick's eyes widen, whatever just happened his son was a part of it "Dragons, now!"

The teens didn't need to be told twice, Toothless lowering to allow Stoick aboard as the group takes off in search, Dagur screaming taunts as they leave. "You're too late Stoick! I gave you a choice and you chose to kill your son! Hiccup is dead because of you!"

 **I know this chapter is super short but I just had to end it there! What has become of Hiccup? Find out next time :) Also, what do you all think of the new season? I'd say it's the best one yet! I'd also like to say I may some prompt ideas and make a little story if any of you are interested, review or PM me and I'll see if I have any ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup struggled in the tight knots holding his limbs, he could just barely move his fingers enough to get at the ropes binding his ankles. If only his hands weren't tied with the ropes confining his torso, he could simply work his arms back to his front.

Hiccup sighed, he couldn't get loose on his own, Dagur truly had him trapped this time, even going as far as covering his scent with now stinking fish heads and goop. What a birthday this has been! Not the best way to celebrate becoming sixteen, but when was anything Hiccup did ever considered normal?

The boys thoughts are silenced as the echo of what appears to be a howl meets his ears, a howl he'd recognize any where.

Seconds later, a few footsteps were heard from above, followed with hushed voices that Hiccup couldn't seem to distinguish. Barrels being moved and smashed against the door to his prison can be heard, as if someone was taking the items over his door.

This was bad, whatever was about to happen couldn't be good! Hiccup began to struggle with every bit of strength he had, muffled screams pouring from his mouth. Small droplets of a mystery liquid begin to fall through the tiny gaps in the hard wood, the pungent smell mixing with the dead fish as the drops begin to increase.

Hiccup's brow furrows, what in gods name were they doing up there? Obviously something was being poured on the upper deck and from what he could hear, the stuff was being spread across the entire ship.

The smell was becoming intoxicating with each second, the strange liquid now seemed to be dumped directly over where he was sitting, the bangs of his hair now stuck to his forehead.

After minutes of the same treatment everything stops, the people above appear to be leaving, their task finished. Hiccup breathed deeply in astonishment and a bit of content that the men were gone, he couldn't wrap his mind around what they could possibly have planned.

Suddenly the ship rocks, lurching the bound boy clear to the other side, intense heat and smoke trailing downwards. Upon sight of the bright orange glow, Hiccup knew what had happened, the mystery of the liquid and what they'd been doing above was now solved.

Muffled pleas and coughs are the only way Hiccup can alert anyone to his presence, if he didn't get out now, he'd burn alive.

 **Another short one, but once again I just had to end it with that deadly cliffhanger, burning alive is my BIGGEST fear so I thought ... Why not add to a story?**


	7. Chapter 7

The smoke cloud was becoming far more intense for the dragons to get too close, trails of spilled oils and broken crates remained ablaze the burning ship.

Everyone's eyes widen, mouths dropped open in shock upon what they were witnessing. The whole vessel was on fire and if Hiccup was truly on that ship, then he'd be as good as dead.

"Get that fire under control, but don't sink the ship, Hiccup is on it somewhere!" Orders Stoick

The teens all nod and their dragons forward to bucket water to douse the orange flames, none of them daring to speak of the horrors their friend must be facing. Stoick and Toothless stood before the ship, watching the flames grow in size, the unidentifiable smell of oil confirming all their fears, the fire had been set on purpose.

"Oh Hiccup, son!" Bellows Stoick, the father wanting nothing more than to charge through those flames and save his son "I can't go in there, dragon." Toothless remains fixed upon the scene, he couldn't smell his humans scent over all the burned fish and oil, but he knew the boy was in there.

Stoick tore off the night furys back, his hand resting a top the scaly head "But you can, go save my son, Toothless." Without another word, the black reptile charges head first into the flames, roaring his lungs out for his young rider.

The boards beneath the dragons paws threatened to give as Toothless runs across, he couldn't find any signs of his Hiccup. Fears that his human was dead began to fill the dragons mind, there was no way his Hiccup could survive these lethal flames.

The dragons head hung low, he was about to lose hope when a small sound caught his attention, he listened intently to decipher where exactly it had originated from.

Below, huddled into a corner to escape the heat sat Hiccup. The heir faintly heard his dragons roars, but he was far too weak to respond, instead the boy begins another coughing fit.

Seconds pass before the sound is heard once again, this time more pained and leading Toothless towards the wooden splinters. The dragon uses his snout to push the wooden spikes away, revealing a chained hidden door, a small plasma blast is all that's needed to shatter the melting metal.

The Night Fury wastes no time diving below, taking in the sight of what lay in wait. A small room made of wood, chained manacles hang from the walls, but that wasn't what interested him. Toothless focused solely on the figure of his little Hiccup, huddled in a corner, bound and gagged the boy continues to choke as his coughing fit grew worse.

Hurriedly, the dragon runs to the boy, his teeth attempting to tear the roped knots away, only to stop at Hiccup's pained shriek. Green eyes roam above to see the flames covering the hatch, their only escape route was now a fiery inferno that was now stretching its way towards them.

The ropes would have to wait, Toothless takes Hiccup into his paws, pressing the boy into his chest. A plasma blast shoots into the wooden walls, if he couldn't escape through the door, then he'd make one himself.

Blast after blast was shot until finally a large enough hole is created, salty water gushing through, causing the ship to sink. Toothless would only have one shot at this; he waited for the ship to fill up enough to cover the hole before making his move.

 **Will Toothless' plan work? If not, what will become of Hiccup? Can this one legged Viking be saved?**


	8. Chapter 8

Stoick stares as the teens try and fail to get the fire under control, due to the large amounts of oil that had been used, it was a lost cause.

The smoke burned his green eyes, yet the man refused to back away. His son was on that ship, his boy was slowly burning to his death and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He listened as Astrid gave order after order towards the teens, the blonde was determined to save their Hiccup, she wasn't going to give up on him.

"Come on! Grab as much water as you can and throw it on the ship!" Yells the blonde beauty, none of this was supposed to happen, Hiccup should have been celebrating his special day.

"Astrid, the smokes getting too thick! I can't see anything!" Comes Fishleg's voice, the boy was heartbroken at what this meant "I'm sorry Astrid!" The pudgy boy and gronkle bail out.

The twin smack into the same watch tower repeatedly as they toss the water from their helmets "It's getting pretty smoky here!"

"You said it sister!" Coughs Tuffnut, hand covering his sooty mouth "I can barely breathe in here!"

"Well that's not good, we kind of need to breathe. Let's get out of here!" States Ruffnut as he steers her dragons head towards the sky.

"Guys, stop!" Astrid coughs herself, her blue gaze searching for any signs of Hiccup, the flames weren't going down, but she couldn't just stop trying. "Hiccup is counting on us!"

"Astrid, Hiccup is probably already dead!" Declares Snotlout, he knew the odds of his cousin still being alive were far too low "If we stay here, we'll die too!"

"No! You're wrong, Hiccup isn't dead! He can't be!" Cries Astrid, her strong facade finally broken, tears rushing down her cheeks "HICCUP!" Stormfly lowers her head as an important decision is made, her large wings open and she soars away from the wreckage, carrying a wailing Astrid.

"No, Stormfly! We have to go back, Hiccup needs us!" The teenage girl uses all her weight and strength to attempt to force her dragon back in said direction, but the nadder wasn't budging "Stromfly, please! I'm your master and I'm ordering you to take me back!"

The Deadly Nadder ignores the commands, flying Astrid over to her waiting friends, she felt awful for what she'd done, but losing her rider wasn't an option. With one last chance of reaching Hiccup, Astrid does the unthinkable. She jumps from her dragons back.

"Astrid, no!" Cries Fishlegs, but the Viking girl continues her descent to her fiery grave

Astrid coughs as the smoke passes by her, if she were to die, she'd be ok with it, as long as she's with Hiccup once again. Blue orbs close for what is believed to be the last time as the end of the line draws nearer.

Seconds turn to minutes and still she hadn't hit the water or burning wreckage, how high up had she been? It was at this moment that she realized that she was no longer falling … But flying.

"You know, Astrid" comes the voice of the boy she'd believed dead from up above, Toothless smiles down at her gummily "We're supposed to stay on our dragons."

The other teens and inhabitants of Berk cheer as the lost heir and beautiful maiden appear from the deep smoke, both covered in smut, but otherwise alright. Upon landing, Hiccup is bombarded with hugs, which he happily retuned. Thankfully thanks to the gag, hardly any smoke had gotten into Hiccup's lungs and the Viking was given a clean bill of health.

"Well dragon boy, now you're coming with us!" Declares Astrid as she hefts the skinny teen over one shoulder, much to the lads protests. She didn't have to physically carry him … But something inside her refused to allow the boy out of her reach.

The other teens all followed on their dragons, Stoick riding a running Toothless as the group reach the cove. Hiccup takes in the sights, streamers, banners, delicacies of rare meats and cheeses covering an arts and crafts covered table.

"You know, despite being kidnapped by Dagur, tied up and held on his ship, having fish guts thrown on me and almost burning to death … This is the best birthday I've ever had."

 **I hope you all liked it! I'm not quite sure where this one came from either, but once again here it is :) and a happy ending, Hiccup despite everything is just happy to finally be celebrating his birthday with people he knows care for him. See you guys in the next story, if you have any good idea's I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
